


In Trouble

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Raising Anya, Allen, and Aleksandr [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen gets the magical box of markers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Trouble

**In Trouble**

"Hey Anya! I got the markers!"

"Really?!"

Allen nodded excitedly and pulled the box of markers out from under his shirt. Anya looked at him excitedly and they quickly opened up the box of 24.

"How did you get them? Daddy always keeps them on the tall shelf."

"I got Tony to help me," Allen said proudly as he uncapped a marker labeled "Battery Charged Blue" and looked around for something to draw on.

"We don't have paper," said Anya as she too looked for paper.

Allen thought about it for a moment then went over to their bookcase. He found the shelf that held their coloring books and took them out.

"We can draw on these."

"But there's already stuff drawn in it," said Anya in an overly obvious tone

Allen gave a hum at that and looked around the room then moved over to a bare wall and touched the marker to it. He made a small line on it and looked back to his sister who stared at him in amazement then got up and joined him at the wall.

"Are, are you sure we can do this?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's our room and there's drawings on it already," Allen sated then pointed to the sunflower mural with UFOs in the sky.

They had moved out of their nursery when they were able to use normal beds and had requested to stay together and have the sunflower mural repainted in their new room along with additions, hence the UFOs.

With this reasoning Anya agreed with her brother and they set to work drawing on the bare walls, but eventually they ran out of space. This didn't deter them from their fun though and they took their markers and left their room to spread their "good art" all over the house.

**...... **

When Russia came home from running a few errands he was not expecting what he walked in on. His violet eyes stared in shock as he saw the wall by the staircase have jagged scribbled lines going down it then trail off towards the kitchen and towards the living room. Ivan moved in stunned silence to the kitchen and saw the colorful lines running along the walls then stop and appear on the refrigerator. The fridge had a drawing of a very tall stick figure with a scarf on, a smaller stick figure with a hair curl and glasses, and two small stick figures with hair curls.

Ivan didn't know whether to be angry or amused, so he stayed with shock and moved back out the kitchen across the foyer and down to the living room. Following the trials of colorful lines, stick figures, flowers, and other unidentifiable drawings. When he got to the living room he saw Alfred passed out in front of the sliding doors to the backyard covered in drawings.

Ivan titled his head as he looked at America and saw that his face was decorated to look like a cat, with a beard and mustache. His arms and legs where colored in different patterns and drawings; his legs appeared to have drawn on rainbow socks. Russia instantly held his scarf over his mouth as he tried not to laugh and looked around the room to find two colorful children passed out and lying haphazardly on each other and on one of Alfred's arms. They had scribbles and drawings of their own covering every inch of their body. Markers were scattered all over the floor and Allen still held an uncapped marker as he slept.

Russia turned away from them as he tried to get a hold of his laughter then gasped as he had a thought. He took out his phone and pulled up his camera to take pictures of the three sleeping.

"Revenge is good," he muttered to himself as he recalled the times his husband and snuck pictures of him and sent them to everyone.

When he was satisfied he sent off the pictures and shook his head. He knew he should be angry about the damage the children had done, but it was too hilarious to stay mad at. He opted to just walk away from the scene; knowing that when Alfred woke up he'd take care of it.

As Ivan headed up stairs he noticed the cats sitting on the opening to the second floor and he cracked a smile as he saw them. Koshka and Orion were decorated haphazardly and Ivan couldn't hold himself together anymore.

The twins were in deep.

* * *

***And they will totally try to blame it all on Tony later. xp**


End file.
